Fruiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits!
by Kitotekika
Summary: Light qui en a marre des sucettes, L, et des fruits. Un OS minuscule que j'ai fait à la va-vite, mais j'éspère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Laissez votre avis, ou une petite review, please... :3


**Bonjour le monde! **

**C'est le premier OS que je fais sur Death Note et je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire (enfin je prie...OK JE LA FERME)**

**Bref, un mini OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand je m'ennuyait et que je fixais le plat de fruits depuis un bon quart d'heure**

**Bon, voilà voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture! :)**

* * *

Fruiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits !

Light soupira et lança un regard noir à L qui mangeait bruyamment sa sucette.

-L, pour la dernière fois, fait moins de bruit. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

-Mais je ne fais pas de bruit Light-kun.

-Si, avec ta sucette !

L se tourna vers lui et finit par tendre son bonbon à bout de bras.

-Tu en veux ?

-Mais non ! Je n'aime pas les sucreries, tu devrais le savoir ! Répondit le brun, légèrement irrité.

-Tant pis alors.

Il fixa L d'un air blasé. Mais quel gamin des fois ! Se nourrir uniquement de glucose est mauvais pour la santé et le métabolisme, il devrait le savoir mais pourtant il continue à se goinfrer toute la journée !

-Ryuuzaki, as-tu déjà mangé autre chose que du sucre ?

Le détective arrêta ses mouvements et remplaça sa sucette par son pouce qu'il mordilla.

-Et bien, je crois qu'une fois j'ai mangé des carottes…

-Ah, quand même !

-En massepain bien sûr.

Light dû se retenir pour ne pas se frapper la tête contre la table. Mais mon Dieu ! Il allait mourir s'il ne mangeait que du sucre ! D'ailleurs, n'a-t-il réellement jamais mangé quelque chose d'autre ? Light, prit d'une soudainement d'une sorte d'impulsion, se leva et sortit de la pièce tapissée d'écrans avant de revenir avec un bol de fruits.

-Tiens, mange. Dit-il en posant le bol à côté de L.

Ce dernier regarda dubitativement le plat avant de fixer Light.

-Tu veux que je mange…ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant les fruits.

-Exact.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est mauvais pour ta santé si tu ne manges que du sucre. Il faut varier les plats de temps à autre.

-Mais je varie mes plats. Le lundi c'est des gâteaux, le mardi des bonbons, le mercredi des pâtiss-

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Mais mange au moins une pomme ! Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps si tu continues !

Le se mordilla le pouce.

-Dis-moi Light-kun, depuis quand Kira s'inquiète-t-il pour moi et ma vie ?

L'adolescent de figea. C'est vrai, pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il pour lui ? Il veut sa mort et il s'inquiète pour sa santé ? Il doit être fatigué, seule explication…à moins qu'il ne commence à s'attacher à L. Non, il n'avait aucune envie d'entrevoir cette deuxième hypothèse et se contentera de la première.

-Je ne suis pas Kira et tu es mon ami. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Bon, maintenant mange cette pomme. Ou prend un autre fruit si tu préfères.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre?

-Non. Tu manges un de ces fruits. Tu en manges un, et si tu ne veux pas, je t'en ferais avaler par la force.

-Sous une autre forme alors? En glace par exemple...

-Un fruit, pas de la crème glacée aromatisée.

-Ou en gâteau?

-Non plus.

-En compote?

-Tu rajouterais du sucre.

-Mais je n'aime pas les fruits... Fit L d'un ton dépité.

-Tu n'en as jamais mangé! Fit le concerné en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si. Des fraises.

-Mais tu les avales à la pelle, ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas les fruits si c'est les seul que tu ingurgites!

-Je ne mangerais que ce fruit-là, Light-kun.

-Je te rappelle que l'on est en hiver.

-Ah? Déjà?

-Évidemment, tu ne sors jamais... Murmura le brun en soupirant.

-Tu as dit quelque chose?

-Oui, que les fraises ne poussent pas sous la neige.

-Je sais, mais au supermarché on peut facilement en trouver. Ou sur les gâteaux.

.Gâteaux. Suis-je clair?

L ne répondit pas mais fixa le bol. Les autres détectives les regardaient depuis un moment, observant les deux jeunes gens se bagarrer pour des fruits.

-Ryuuzaki, les fruits ne sont pas salés, ils ont tous du sucre bien que pas beaucoup. Il en existe pas mal qui en contiennent presque autant que les fraises. Sauf que ce sont tous des fruits estivaux. Nous sommes en hiver, alors le plus sucré que je puisse te donner est une mandarine.

Light avait fait tout son petit discours d'une voix plus douce qu'avant et avait gentiment tendu un quartier d'agrume à L. Ce dernier fixa le morceau de fruit comme si s'était Kira lui-même et le prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Il le tourna dans tous les sens et le renifla. Il l'observa à nouveau et regarda Light.

-Et bien quoi? Demanda ce dernier.

-C'est acide.

-Et tu n'aimes pas l'acidulé, c'est ça? Soupira le brun.

-...

-Bon, donne-le-moi si tu n'en veux pas.

Alors que Light s'avançait pour reprendre le quartier de clémentine, L l'en éloigna le plus possible en tenant le bout d'agrume à bout de bras derrière lui et en mettant son pied sur le visage de son ami.

-Ryuuzaki! Il faut choisir! Fit le susnommé en se dégageant.

-Je voudrais goûter, mais j'ai peur du goût justement.

-J'en prend si ça te rassure.

-En quoi voir Light-kun manger un fruit qu'il aime me rassureras?

-Les fruits, en fonction de comment ils ont poussé et de comment ils ont été traité, font changer leur goût, leur taux d'acide ou de sucre. Ça marche aussi comme ça pour les légumes. Je te propose de le goûter pour voir si c'est plus sucré qu'acide, ou le contraire.

-Tiens.

L lui tendait le quartier à présent.

-Et bien voilà, c'est pas si compliqué. Fit Light en prenant le morceau de fruit.

Il le mit dans sa bouche et croqua, faisant éclater la pulpe qui retenait le jus. Il arrêta là tous mouvements et chercha quelque chose des yeux sur le bureau. Quand il vit la bouteille d'eau, il la déboucha et en avala la moitié du contenu.

-Light-kun?

-Haa...c'est qui qui fait les courses ici? Demanda acerbement le brun qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Matsuda.

Light se tourna vers le concerné.

-Matsuda! Lit un peu les étiquettes avant de prendre n'importe quoi! Les citrons Meyer ne sont pas des mandarines!

-P-Pardon Light! Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois!

* * *

**Finiiiiiiiiii!**

**C'est minus, je vous avais prévenu! **

**Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais...une petite review? :3**


End file.
